


Breaking Dam

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Beginning Anew [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The Cops run into the man they hate/fear the most.





	Breaking Dam

**Author's Note:**

> The Cops run into Business.
> 
> I don't own these cuties --> WB Studios

Emmet should have been more careful.

It had been a calm evening, Emmet, Lucy, Benny and the cops sharing a nice dinner on Emmet’s porch. Benny had even gotten a smile or two out of Liam, not that he would admit. The two had begun to form a small friendship, their love of mechanics able to have them talking for hours. Daniel wasn’t seen much, and Emmet and the others knew better than to pry for information about the poor man. The soft knock on the door had almost gone unnoticed as Emmet got up to answer it, something not sitting right with Liam when the Special didn’t immediately return to the table. Liam stood up under the guise of getting more water from the kitchen. He never made it past the doorway, glass falling to the ground as he got a good look at who was at the front door.

_Business_

“Bad Cop? Is that you?” The former overlord looked surprised to see his former henchman in the Special’s apartment, waving slightly as a smile crossed his face. “Why, it’s been ages since I last saw you! How is your brother?”

“Look, I really think you should leave…” Emmet began, nearly jumping a foot in the air when Bad Cop fell to his knees. He was trembling violently, breathing starting to quicken as if he had no air to breathe around him. The construction worker ran to his side, Benny and Lucky doing the same after Bad Cop threw up whatever he had managed to eat that evening. Business watched from afar, frowning as he stepped inside the apartment. Bad Cop stopped shaking when he heard those familiar footsteps, a guttural noise making Emmet and Benny pull away before the officer rocketed forward. Business found himself pinned against the closest wall before he could blink, wide grey eyes looking up into what should have been those all too familiar aviators. No, they were flipped up, which meant those venomous eyes staring into his very soul were being controlled by the man he had nearly murdered weeks ago.

“G-Good Cop?” His voice was squeaky, Business trying desperately to get a stable foothold as the arm across his throat began to push against him.

”Ye don’t get to say my name.” The slurred voice was low, anger and hatred dripping from every word.

“Stop it, you’re starting to hurt him!” Benny said quietly, yet desperately, watching as Business slowly choked before him.

_”So what?”_ The officer hissed, never breaking eye-contact with his former boss. ”I think he deserves this, fer all he’s done.” Business coughed, trying to breathe in. It was all he had the energy for, his head already spinning from lack of oxygen.

“Good Cop stop!” Lucy and Emmet began to try and peel the other off the former overlord, but his training and strength were making it near impossible.

_”Do ye know what you put Liam through? Do you?!”_ Daniel hissed, unable to shout still. ”Ye nearly killed our parents...ye nearly killed me...Daniel nearly jumped into the Abyss with the Special, just to make the pain stop. Did ye care? Do ye care now?! Daniel bent over backwards for ye, and you threw him away like he was nothin’! Do ya even feel any remorse? Do ye feel anything?!” He was panting as Emmet managed to rip him away from the now unconscious man, Business sliding to the floor like an ungraceful sack of potatoes. Daniel was still vibrating with anger as he stormed past them, slamming the front door behind him so hard the frame nearly broke. Liam regained his senses a few blocks later, not too surprised to see them in Daniel’s favorite coffee spot, the other muttering before he took a long sip of his sweetened black coffee.

_”Daniel?”_ He felt his brother straighten when Liam called out, his brother taking a few deep breaths before replying.

“Are ye okay?” He asked softly, the coffee house workers unphased by the man talking to “himself”. Liam’s second of hesitation was all his brother needed, the cardboard of their coffee cup letting out a soft creak as Daniel squeezed.

_”I-I was weak...I couldn’t…”_ Liam fell into a miserable silence, Daniel gently sending him some comforting feelings as he stared out the large window that spanned the length of the cafe. Many people thought that Liam was this immovable force, that he had no limits and would do whatever it would take to get the job done. They couldn’t be further from the truth if they tried. Liam had a heart of gold, and that very heart led his brother into harm more than once.

“Empathy and love is not weakness.” Daniel sighed, one of the barista’s coming over with a new cup of coffee. He accepted it with a slight nod, gaze once more traveling to the window. “You are so strong…without ye, I would be a monster.”

_”No, that’s not true.”_ Daniel could feel the slight hint of shock from his brother. Daniel had always been more clinical, the one observing and using logic, whereas Liam used his emotions and irrationality to act. _”Yer are not a monster, don’t even say that!”_

“I would have done it...just to please _him_ ,” Daniel spoke suddenly, gaze not rooted on his coffee. “Just to keep you safe. Mum and Da could hate me...and that would be alright.”

_”Danny...Danny they would never hate you.”_ Liam spoke softly. _”I think they knew...I think they always knew, and that’s why they didn’ fight back. Their faces...when...it was horror...I’ll never ferget them…”_ Daniel was surprised to hear his brother speaking of the day he had nearly been erased from existence. Those days he had been...gone, Liam refused to tell him about. It didn’t matter, the nightmares they shared showed him enough. One day Liam would tell him, and Daniel had always been the patient one of the two.

“There they are!” The muffled voices drew Daniel’s attention, the man tensing for a moment before realizing the Master Builders had found them. They entered the shop after making sure Benny was grounded, ordering some coffee to give the two time to prepare.

“Hey, are you guys okay?” Benny asked, his coffee cup suspended in mid-air as he took the seat directly to their right. Daniel just nodded, the slight look of surprise crossing Benny’s face not going unnoticed. Lucy was the next to join them, sitting across the table from her former enemy.

“He’s gone.” She said softly, her gaze of concern making Daniel look away. “We didn’t know he was coming.”

“‘S not yer fault sweetheart.” Daniel smiled weakly when he looked back up, Emmet joining them by Lucy’s side. For a time, the five looked at each other, before Daniel sighed, looking down in shame.

“Good-Daniel? Were you really going to kill him?” Emmet asked, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“....no. As much as I want to...no.” His tone was uncertain but truthful. His hand went up, hesitating about flicking down the shades, before deciding against it. “He...he hurt me, sure. I should be angry, I should want revenge...but this isn’t about me. Danny...Danny was so frightened when he saw _him_ , and I couldn’t stand to have him be alone again.”

“So you reacted the only way you knew how.” Lucy finished, her face one of understanding as Daniel just looked down in guilt. “Liam? Are you okay?” She wasn’t expecting much of a response, Daniel toying with his now empty coffee cup before slowly reaching up. The aviators flipped down after a moment's hesitation, Liam’s whole posture screaming anxiety and distress. Emmet gently moved his chair closer, Benny doing the same while Lucy glanced towards the door, as if on the lookout.

“Hey, bud...did you like your coffee?” Emmet asked, smiling a bit as he got a curt nod from the other. “This place has the best coffee, doesn’t it?”

“Aye...they do.” His words were shaky, his hands trembling slightly as he refused to look up from the table. “I-I shouldn’t...this isn’t…”

“It’s okay man,” Benny spoke, patting his arm in reassurance. “No one can be strong all the time...even you.” Liam shook his head, unsure of how to respond as his trembling increased. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one to keep Daniel safe, his new friends safe. Yet here he was, being comforted and protected by those who had hated him a few short months previous.

They were silent when the first tear traveled down his cheek, followed by many more.  
  



End file.
